The RachelFuckingBerry Tour
by youcancallmealex
Summary: A star, a dancer and an overdose of sex. One-shot for now. Faberry


Rachel folded her arms in obvious annoyance. "Where is my fucking coffee? I need my coffee before any performance. You should fucking know that."She snapped at the poor assistant who scrambled hurriedly to the nearest exit. Her morning was screwed up and she's officially in her grumpy mood. "There she goes again."One of the staff mumbled as he adjusted the lights. "I beg your pardon?" Rachel turned toward the staff so fast that her hair was still in the air as she spoke, daring him to repeat. The other staffs had dropped their work and were watching the commotion with interest. The tension was building rapidly in the air.

"Wow wow wow, cool it cougar."Kurt, her manager arrived just in time to stop the World War IV. He handled his coat to one of the assistant before stepping up on stage. "Back to work!"He shouted before pulling Rachel aside. Small mumblings erupted amongst the workers before they quietened down.

"Rachel Barbra Berry." She hated when he used her full name.

"Is that sexual frustration that I'm sensing?" He said with his hand on his chest. Rachel resisted the urge to laugh but the corner of the lips wavered. "You know that will never be my problem."

Kurt perked an eyebrow, questioning. "Should I be worried?"

When it was clear that Rachel wasn't going to respond, Kurt let out a deep sigh. "Rachel, ever since the start of the tour, we have changed 10 crews and more than 20 dancers. News of you and your diva-like behaviours have already spread to the press. I have to sleep with one of them to stop them from publishing an article about you. Please don't make me do that again." Rachel's eyes snapped to Kurt as she raised both her eyebrows in amusement.

Kurt slapped her hand with an eye roll. "Joke Rachel. I'm extremely faithful to Blaine, you know that."

Of course she does. They had been together since forever.

"But I'm serious about the other stuff. I'm trying my best here to save you from your career. Don't sabotage yourself." He said, his eyes boring into her.

Rachel grunted reluctantly and sighed.

"Perfect."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

The performance was perfect and Rachel was stunning on stage. Performing was definitely in her blood. Her moves were executed to perfection, all the while maintaining the perfect pitch. Fans were screaming on the top of their voice and Rachel had to admit, she liked it. She liked performing. She really did. But performing had become a chore ever since she was thrown with boundaries. That was the part she detested. Ain't performing supposed to a joy, without restrictions? Why did she felt, at times, like she was in pain?

She swirled around and caught hold of the hand of another dancer who in turned hugged her from behind as they swayed.

The first thing she noticed was her scent. It was unlike any other dancer who smelled strongly of pungent cheapskate perfume. The girl smelled different. Like a mixture of summer and fall, if that make sense at all.

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey._

She tilted her head and found herself staring into a pair of hazel eyes, so intense and so captivating that they hitched her breath. Her eyes were looking at her like she was amused and Rachel felt her heart skipped a beat. The part where her bare skin pressed against hers burnt like fire. She was faintly aware of her breath on her neck before she was swirled out of her hands. She willed herself not to throw a back glance (it wasn't part of the choreography) and flowed through the motion which she had practised so many times. But the haze eyes were still imprinted in her head.

_Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

As the song drew nearer to the end, she saw those hazel eyes again, quietly staring at her. It was then that Rachel realized how stunning she looked. Short, choppy blonde hair, seductive eyes, mischievous smiles, beautiful collarbone... Then she moved closer, silently tempting and seducing her. Her eyes dropped to her lips and then further down until she noticed the sway of her hips.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick._

She was just inches away from her. Rachel could feel her all over her body, although they were barely touching.

_I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

She knew the choreography. She knew it so well she could dance in her sleep. But knowing and doing were two different things right? She was supposed to push away the only male dancer as she surrounded herself with all the females. Supposed to, but she didn't. Instead, she found herself leaning forward, doing the only thing which she wasn't supposed to do. The only thing she knew she's going to get a hundred over calls from people all over the world, if she hasn't die from Kurt's lashing. But it had been so long since she felt such an urge to do something, without rules. Doing just because.

So she fucked it and kissed her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rachel stood alone on the stage, watching as the empty seats staring back at her. She closed her eyes and tried to breath in this feeling, pretending for a moment that she was on the stage of Broadway. She could almost feel it. She could almost see it.

And then, she sang.

_Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game _

_Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes: and leap! _

She remembered. The feeling when she sang this song against Kurt during their smackdown in Glee. She remembered the feeling when they first step on the stage of Broadway. Their strong belief that they belonged to Broadway, and whichever way their cards played out, they would eventually be on Broadway.

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity _

_And you wont bring me down! _

_I'm through accepting limits _

_''cause someone says they're so _

_Some things I cannot change _

_But till I try, I'll never know! _

She had never given up on her dream. This may be a little detour, yes. But she would be on Broadway. Nobody would stand in her way. As she sang, she felt her young dream and passion filling her like an open tape, igniting buried hope and lighting up the passion in her. She would be on the stage of Broadway. She would.

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I've lost _

_Well, if that's love _

_It comes at much too high a cost!  
_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity _

_And you wont bring me down!_

_bring me down!_

_ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

She didn't realize she was on all fours until the song ended. She opened her eyes and panted, sweat was collecting on her forehead. Then, a clap and the shuffling of feet interrupted her and she snapped her head towards her source of distraction.

"Amazing." Her voice was husky and low and made her stomach flipped in a funny way. Rachel looked away and sat on stage, trying to catch her breathe as the adrenaline rush filled the hollow spaces in her soul. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the blonde sat beside her but made no attempt to speak again. They sat there in silence.

A car honk from afar filled the air before it was silent again.

"Why are you here?" She asked, eyes staring at nothing in particular.

"Did you get an earful from your gay manager?"

"Did you get an earful from him?"

"What was his problem anyway? Ain't he gay himself?"

"Are you saying you're gay?"

"Ain't you?"

Rachel turned to her and bored into those hazel eyes again. It was then that she decided, hazel eyes were powerful weapon for destruction. She pulled herself away.

"Are you going to fucking answer me, or not?"

Silence fell around them like a closing curtain.

"Forgot my shoes." She said as she shifted to a more comfortable position.

Silence again.

"Got 2 hours of lashing from him." Rachel shrugged.

"Lucky. I've got about 1 hour from him."

"He's too protective of me and my career. Something I wish..."She trailed off.

Silence again.

"I'm gay."

Rachel perked both eyebrows in surprise and turned towards the blonde. Wrong move. Once again, she felt herself drawn towards that destructive weapon of hers. She didn't know what led to that. The next thing she knew was that the blonde was just inches away from her, her hands cupping her cheeks and her breath brushed against her lips. She shivered in delight. Her heart was pounding hard against her ribcage and her breathing laboured considerably.

"I don't know..."Rachel's voice came out barely a whisper before she surged forward towards the blonde's lips.

Their kisses were hungry, like they have been waiting so long for this moment that they were not ashamed to show how much they wanted it. The blonde's tongue delved into her mouth and Rachel felt her arousal pooling in between her legs. Her teeth nipped her lower lips and all coherent thoughts were flunk out of the window. Her moan was swallowed by the blonde who in turn moaned into her. Their tongues fought an unnecessary war which resulted in moans of pleasure shooting out from them. Then Rachel broke the contact, panting with their foreheads connected. It was then, she realized, she didn't know her name.

"What..what's your name?"She panted out breathlessly. The blonde's eyes flickered from her mouth to her eyes and once again, they were boring into each other. "Quinn... Quinn Fabray." She whispered. Her breath was still on her lips before Quinn captured her mouth, with force so strong that Rachel felt herself falling backwards until her back hit against the floor. Her hands worked quickly to pull of Rachel's top and slipped under her to cup her breast.

Rachel moaned into her when she felt her fingers toying with her nipple. It hardened under her touch, perking for attention. The pulsating sensation between her legs heightened and when she jerked her hips, the contact with Quinn's hipbone made her moan again. Quinn abandoned her bruised lips and moved towards her neck, savouring her with quiet aggression. She felt her sucking, nipping and marking on her neck but Rachel couldn't care less. She would worry about that tomorrow. Rachel's hand jerked Quinn's shirt up and her hand sought to her breast. She felt Quinn tensed under her touch and a moan escaped from her lips.

Quinn's moan was so seductive that Rachel felt her arousal heightened.

It didn't take long for their clothes to be flunk out of the way. Down to their bare skin, Rachel was able to truly admire how beautiful Quinn was. Her athletic body, her firm rear but mainly, her eyes. She could never get over how beautiful her eyes were. They were darkened with lust as she appraised her over and over again like a predator. Then Quinn was back to her lips.

"Rachel," Her voice was rough and Rachel felt spasm at the way her name was rolling off her tongue. Was it weird that she liked the way Quinn was pronouncing her name? "- If you only knew how much I wanted to fuck you just there and then." Her hot breath was on her neck and the heat ticker down to her chest, causing goose bump as they made their way to her centre. The arousal between her legs and the constricting of her stomach was making her lose her sense. "Do you know just how much I wanted you?"

Rachel wanted to respond but Quinn was moving towards her breast and she felt her heart pounding wildly in anticipation. When her tongue swirled around her nipples before sucking them, a throatily moan echoed the auditorium. "Quinn, oh my god...Don't ...don't stop."Rachel growled. She rocked her hips against Quinn and felt her moisture against her thigh. Rachel groaned and her hands cupped Quinn's rear and pushed her _hard _against her. Quinn gasped and panted into her skin. "Rachel, I'm gonna fucking come if you keep doing that."She heard her but the throbbing between her legs was deafening.

Her hands were still at Quinn's rear as she straddled against her with small gasps. Her back arched impossibly as she grind. She could feel Quinn's moisture pooling on her thigh and God, that must be the most amazing feeling. Quinn's gasping only added on to her throbbing arousal.

She opened her eyes and took in Quinn's face as she threw her head back and immersed in the moment. She was stunning and so fucking sexy. Then she curled her knees up and her right knee hit her core as Quinn rolled momentously against her. She moaned and felt her stomach clenched tightly. At the rate they were going, she's gonna come before they even fuck. She arched her back from the ground and jerked her hips forward. A seductive moan escaped her lips as a jolt of electricity shot through her. She felt like she was on drugs.

"I'm coming. Fuck, I'm coming Quinn." Her voice was an octave lower and her hands reached out to cup Quinn's breasts, feeling the building of her arousal inside her, threatening to explode. In fact, she was so overwhelmed by her need that she didn't realize Quinn had taken her hands and raised it above her head. She intertwined their hands in an oddly intimate way. Her body rocked faster and faster with her eyes boring Rachel. Rachel couldn't look away and found herself sucked into a whirlpool of ecstasy. She let out small gaps of air as the throbbing got louder and louder. Quinn's mouth was just inches away and she wanted to touch those lips so badly. But Quinn was just staring at her with this look in her eyes which she couldn't fathom.

Then she leaned lower, her breath on her lips as she spoke. "God, you're so fucking sexy when you're coming." And she thrust herself hard against Rachel's core.

Rachel's stomach clenched dangerously. Spasms together with ecstasy erupted inside her and her body tensed as waves and waves of pleasure surged into her without warning. She moaned and threw her head back, finally breaking the eye-contact. Her toes curled with pleasure under her. Then, she heard Quinn moaned above her and her body tensed and shivered as her orgasm exploded. Moans of pleasure and the smell of sex hung in the air. A few minutes later, she collapsed above Rachel, both panting from the aftermath of their orgasm. Then she rolled to her back, bringing Rachel with her.

"Sorry." Her voice was filled with post-sexual arousal as she took in the shock expression on Rachel's face. "Don't wanna crush you." Rachel felt a weird sense of warmth in the bottom pit of her stomach. "Don't do that again. I'm not your fucking toy to be manhandled."She snapped as she lay on Quinn, reviving from their post-orgasm, totally unaware that their hands were still intertwined.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

One-shot for now. May continue to short multiple chapters.

Review greatly appreciated, every single review made my heart skip a beat. No kidding.

All mistakes are mine.


End file.
